Computer systems, including virtual environment systems, are used for numerous applications such as flight training, surveillance, and even playing computer games. One problem with these computer systems is their inability to effectively simulate real-time multisensory output, which would improve performance and coordination of data applications including, for example, games, music, music composition, and tactile stimulation.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system to generate content data (i.e., animated image data and audio data) and improve interaction between computer users and data applications including simulation of real-time multisensory output.